


You're Always There To Catch Me

by faeriedisaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate universe-they have cool powers like the x men, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, he has telekinesis and telepathy, hinata can teleport, kageyama is jean grey basically, kageyama only pines for like five hundred words though, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriedisaster/pseuds/faeriedisaster
Summary: Hinata slipped off his shoes behind Kageyama and called into the empty house. “Hello! Sorry for the intrusion!”“Dumbass. I told you, no one’s home.”“Yeah, but it's still polite to say it. Not that you know anything about manners.”- really fucking fluffy fuck what the fuck. So sweet it'll destroy your liver. Basically a thousand words of Kageyama staring at Hinata and being shook





	You're Always There To Catch Me

The first time Kageyama saw Hinata was not the most memorable, and neither was the second -- both of which took place in middle school when he was still hyper focused on honing his telepathic abilities and pining after Iwaizumi and his godlike muscles. The third, however, was something Kageyama thought he’d remember for the rest of his life. 

When he'd walked into that clubroom and that fluffy mass of orange hair came into view, he knew he was fucked. Hinata was quite possibly the cutest person he'd ever seen ever. He was tiny -- like a mini sized candy bar -- and had the prettiest eyes in existence. Kageyama didn't know why he liked them so much. The eyelashes framing them were short and stubby and the irises weren't even a remarkable color. They were brown just like over fifty-five percent of the population but so amazingly expressive. He swore he saw at least seven emotions flit through them within ten seconds. 

Kageyama, being Kageyama, of course, had not articulated any of this and instead chose to glare and yell. Thus began his seemingly never ending tale of pining and get-to-knowing and please-like-me-backing. 

\----------

“Kageyama.” _Poosh_. “My doctor said that.” _Poosh_. “I still have the chance to.” _Poosh_. “Grow taller which means that.”

Hinata was bouncing all over the place, teleporting in front of and behind and above Kageyama nonstop. It was exhausting just watching him do it. Kageyama shot a hand out and buried it in his curls before he could do it again. 

“Stop that. You're giving me a headache.”

Hinata huffed and began jittering almost immediately. “Are you even listening to me?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Yes.”

“What did I say then?”

“Your doctor says that-”

“My doctor says that I can still grow! Just watch, I'll be even taller than you someday!” Hinata was bouncing up and down now, and he let go of his head. 

Kageyama snorted. “In your dreams.”

Hinata’s face was doing that thing again. The thing that made Kageyama think his heart would beat so hard it would explode, where his mouth would get all pouty, and his eyebrows would get all scrunchy. It was horrifyingly endearing and Kageyama was pretty sure that if he didn't kiss him right now he would die. He thought that every time though, and he was still here, so he shoved the impulse down and ignored the urge to rub his chest where he swore it physically hurt. 

Hinata let out a whine and seemed to melt into the floor. “Don't look at me like that! I feel like you're going to kill me and then eat me for breakfast. Your glare could kill ghosts!”

Kageyama’s mouth split into a grin and he stared down at Hinata who was currently rolling in the grass, wailing. _Oh, I'll eat you alright_ is what he thought, but what he said was, “What was that, dumbass? You wanna say that again?”

“Ack! It got worse! Smile like a normal person! You look like you kick puppies for a living!”

Kageyama growled and launched himself at Hinata. They wrestled and Kageyama grabbed his arms, pinning them above his head. When he looked down at Hinata all he saw were flushed cheeks and an emotion he couldn't quite place in those soft brown eyes. 

\----------

“Hinata!” The ball barely touched Kageyama’s hands before he was calling for Hinata and sending it flying. 

The squeak of sneakers against the floor. The distinct snap of clothing whipping the air whenever someone moved particularly fast. The smack of a palm slamming the ball home. 

A whistle blew and before anyone in the stands realized what had happened, his team members were jumping onto his back yelling and crowing in his ear about his tosses. 

“Kageyama!” The voice sounded from above and Kageyama looked up, holding his arms out on instinct. 

He'd learned to catch Hinata whenever he decided to come sailing from the air. Hinata's love for hurtling down from seven meters in the air was simultaneously the worst and best thing to ever happen to Kageyama. On one hand, it meant for lots of opportunities to hold the tiny ball of energy in his arms. On the other, it meant coming in physical contact with someone that gave Kageyama a heart attack just by standing next to him. 

“Dumbass!” He roared. “Stop doing that!”

Hinata flopped into his waiting arms and laughed, high and clear. “Why? You're always there to catch me.”

He felt lips press against his cheek and before he could process what had happened Hinata had disappeared. When Kageyama looked he found him standing a few meters away talking to Suga-San, face redder than a tomato. Kageyama took a step towards him, ready to confront him about what had just happened, when Daichi’s voice boomed across the gymnasium. 

“Everyone, line up!”

Damn it. He'd have to ask later, and by later Hinata would have a million chances to avoid him. Would Hinata avoid him? Maybe he was reading too much into it. Maybe Hinata kissed all his friends on the cheek, and it wasn't as big a deal as Kageyama made it out to be. 

\----------

_Dumbass, I can feel your eyes burning holes in the back of my head_. Kageyama shoved the thought at Hinata and tried to focus on the math lesson the teacher was attempting to shovel into his brain. 

_Can't help it_. Hinata thought back. _I still can't believe you're my boyfriend now._

Kageyama melted a little inside. _Yeah. Me neither._

He heard Hinata snicker softly behind him. _Hinata, I really like you_. Kageyama could hear the grin in his voice. _You're the first person I've ever liked this much, so please go out with me._

Kageyama growled. _Pay attention to the damn lesson. I'm not reteaching it to you afterwards._

_Why not? I thought you said you_ really _liked me._

_I changed my mind._

_You can't do that! No take backs!_

_‘No take backs?” What are you, ten? And stop yelling in my head._

Hinata went silent in his head and Kageyama sighed, almost regretting telling him to shut up. 

_Oi, Kageyama._

Almost. But not quite. 

_What do you want now? Some of us are trying to pass their classes, you know._

_Do you wanna hear about what I'm going to do to you later?_

\----------

Hinata slipped off his shoes behind Kageyama and called into the empty house. “Hello! Sorry for the intrusion!”

“Dumbass. I told you, no one’s home.”

“Yeah, but it's still polite to say it. Not that you know anything about manners.”

A hand fisted itself into Hinata's hair and he grabbed the wrist attached to the offending appendage. “Ow. Ow. Kageyama that hurts!”

Kageyama stuck his tongue out at him before letting go, and Hinata blew a raspberry, his eyebrows furrowing together.

“I can't even be within three steps of my boyfriend without him trying to yank my brains out.”

“Maybe you should try something other than insulting me then.”

“Yeah? Like what?”

Kageyama stepped back as Hinata stepped forward. 

“This?” Hinata popped in front of him and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Maybe this?” His jaw. “How about this?” His neck. 

Kageyama groaned and pushed him away, holding his shoulders at arm’s length . “Not right now, please. Not in the middle of my living room.”

“Would you prefer if we did this in your bedroom?”

“Fucking hell,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “We have a project to do!”

“Yeah, and? It's Friday.”

“It's due in a week and we haven't started!”

“You know what we could _do_ right now?”

“Our project.” Kageyama said, deadpan. 

“Each other.” Hinata sing songed, already walking towards Kageyama’s room. 

\----------

“Hey, Kageyama?”

Hinata rested his head on Kageyama’s shoulder, fluffy hair tickling his neck. 

“Yeah?”

“Do you love me?”

“What kind of a question is that? Of course I do.”

“How do you know?”

“It's not something you know, dumbass. It's something you feel.”

“Then how do you feel it?”

“I- I guess it's like whenever you're near me I feel calmer but also more excited.” Kageyama turned his head and breathed in the familiar scent of Hinata's shampoo. “Hearing your ringtone makes me happier than hearing Nishinoya-senpai’s ringtone. I miss you when you're not around and even when you are.”

“I think I love you too then.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I love you, Kageyama.”

“Love you too, dumbass Hinata.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's past two in the morning but I was struck my inspiration so here ya fucking go
> 
> my main tumblr [xinhuas](http://xinhuas.tumblr.com/)  
> my writing Tumblr [jvrdaparem](http://jvrdaparem.tumblr.com/).  
> twitter [faeriedisaster](https://twitter.com/faeriedisaster)  
> instagram [faeriedisaster](https://www.instagram.com/faeriedisaster/)


End file.
